Fallout 3: The Cure
by Jshep16653
Summary: She came from a place worse than nightmares. Saved by a mercenary, parents killed by the Lone Wanderer. She has always known what she is, what she could be. She knows how dangerous the people who would use her are. She represents a chance for salvation, but she is only human. She is could be a source of hope, but she is flawed. She is Marie, and she is the Cure.
1. Chapter 1

**Return**

Marie is twenty, but she has spent the last ten years of her life on her own. She has always been smart, strong, and strangely aware of what she is and what she could be. She is fearless, the only thing that really gets to her are small spaces, and considering her past, that is understandable. She is one of the few people left in the world who isn't at least a little crazy, and that fact alone makes her an anomaly. She is the way forward. She is the cure.

She has always been completely resistant to radiation, always. Since she arrived in a sealed cryogenic crib in the the arms of a grizzled and bloodstained mercenary, she has been immune. Aside from the description of the man who brought her to Megaton, and the actual crib she arrived in, there are no details on her past or where she came from. All she knows is that the merc was a ruthless killer, and was part of a group of three who would do any job for any price. The place she came from was bad. It had to be if such hardhearted killers would take her away from there and carry her all the way to Megaton.

In her memories, she can see his face. For some reason, it is always shrouded by sand, like there is a storm going on around them. The man is holding her tight, but not painfully so. He keeps humming a tune until the memories fade out. She likes to think he was singing her to sleep. Her adopted mother, she has somehow always known Lucy isn't her real mom, insists that the mercenary didn't care about her. That he was happy to hand her away. Marie isn't sold. Far as she is concerned, that man is the closest thing to a Father that she will ever accept. Lucy has been with some other men while Marie grew up, none of them ever stuck around, but they were all nice to her. Still, none are her Father.

In her heart, she knows that the mercenary isn't her real dad, her real dad is dead, but she knows that he cared for her more than anyone else ever has. Lucy has been nice, but she tries too hard to be a mother when Marie doesn't need a mom. The doting was okay when she was little, but it became unnecessary. When Marie decided to leave Megaton, she known it would break Lucy's heart, but she had to leave.

Lucy would never have been okay with it, so Marie snuck away in the middle of the night. The town sheriff, Lucas Simms caught her, and started to take her back to Lucy, only she escaped from him as well. She was a child in years and body, but an adult in mind. It has been ten years now. Ten years since Marie left Megaton, and here she is again. Home. The cure is back.

When she left, she had never been out in the wasteland on her own for very long. She had accompanied Billy Creel out to trade with the caravans, but he had always kept her out of the actual negotiations. All the same she had learned from the experiences. She learned what weapons were the best, and what ammo to use for each. She learned what medicines were the most valuable and how to use them. She learned which types of junk had the highest selling prices, and she learned which types of armor were best for which situations. When she finally left, she thought she was ready for anything. She was wrong.

No more than a day out of Megaton she encountered a small band of raiders. The men were high off of jet and attacked her on sight. The fight was brutal. It was lucky that none of the raiders that day had any guns, or she would diffidently be dead. After what felt like hours of running, being caught, scrabbling to get free again, and finally getting the upper hand, she had killed three raiders and covered a distance far greater than she would have otherwise. Her body was scratched, bruised, and broken in ways she hadn't known it could be. That was just the damage that could be seen on the outside. On the inside, she was even more hurt. The fighting, so brutal, so savage. It struck her in a way she hadn't know it could.

It was from that fight that she discovered her remarkable healing abilities. Wounds that would have taken days to close now sealed up in a matter of hours. Not enough for her to completely shirk avoiding damage, but enough for her to have slightly added confidence. If she can run from her enemies long enough, then she will heal and be able to resume the fight.

She thought about going back to Megaton, to Lucy, but the idea of slinking back with her tail between her legs did not appeal to her. Instead she pressed onward. Somehow she survived, becoming more and more adept at either avoiding combat, or dispatching her enemies before they even know she is there. She got good with long range rifles, and knifes. She found that using knives to be far more effective than guns. With a knife, you have to be precise and quick. A gun can be those things, but only if you hit your target in specific places. There are many more options for knives. Using stealth is a bigger challenge as well. Moving behind your enemies without them knowing. There is something extremely satisfying about that.

Having spent a solid decade outside of any major settlements, she has racked up her far share of scars and wounds. She has also become accustomed to the isolation. Being back here, it feels like there are too many variables. Too many people who could potentially be a threat. She keeps reminding herself that none of the people around here are a danger to her. Most probably don't even remember her, or would recognize her.

She has shaved half of her hair and swept the rest over to the side. Long ago she dyed it bright red with a mixture she had to make herself. She is equipped in simple leathers studded with some metal. The leather is good for deflecting energy weapons, but the man reason for her using it is how quite and light it is. Aside from her hair and gear, she imagines that her face and body also look very different.

When she left she still had the baby fat of a teenager. Her body wasn't fully adjusted to itself due to an abnormal growth rate. Some parts of her looked like a teenagers, others like an adults. Many told her that it was just part of puberty, but she wasn't sold that her gift wasn't a part of it as well. Now she has lost all of that. The baby fat is gone. Muscles are hard and toned. Skin is tanned and scarred. Hands are calloused and rough. Having examined herself in mirrors on multiple occasions, she has come to the conclusion that she looks like a totally different person. In all honesty it scares her.

She left thinking that the horrors of the wasteland would not affect her as badly as they have others. She thought that her immunity would keep her safe from everything. Instead the wasteland did to her what it does to everyone. It wears on you. It becomes like a living thing. Always throwing something new at you. Always trying to trick you into letting your guard down. It feeds on the misery and despair it causes. It writhes and grows and becomes angry. For if a radiation storm where the lightning seems to follow you isn't anger, then She does not know what is.

Sitting outside the brass lantern on a bar stool, she can't help but start thinking about the mercenary who brought her hear again. He has been in her thoughts for some time now. The settlers here described him and the others he traveled with as bloodthirsty and savage. Looking around now, she wonders if that is what they think of her now just from how she looks. Watching the goings ons of the town, she can't help but notice how complacent they all seem. They think they are safe behind their walls, and that people from the outside are somehow automatically going to be the worst of the worst.

That mercenary could have been the okay sort, in fact, Marie is confident that he was. It is more than likely that he once did something the people around here look at as wrong and ever since he was seen as dirty or dangerous. Also, people don't just go out of their way for others. This mercenary carried her all the way to Megaton from who knows where. That shows a dedication and caring that a simpleton killer would not have.

"Hey," a woman's voice says from behind her, "are you going to actually order any food or are you just going to sit?" Marie turns to see Jenny Stahl standing there with her hands on her hips. Marie and her used to be something like friends. Marie would spend time at the Brass Lantern, doing small jobs, and Jenny would sneak her extra Fancy Lads snack cakes. The fact that Jenny does not recognize her makes her feel mixed emotions. Sadness that she has changed that much in such a short amount of time, and pride that she is able to go without recognition even in her home town.

Marie smiles and nods her head. "Yes, sorry, didn't want to bother you if you had other customers. May I have a Nuka-Cola as well as a box of Insta Mash?" Jenny nods and moves to get the food. Marie is a little disappointed. Anywhere else in the wasteland caps would have been demanded before service is given. It just goes to show that the people of Megaton have indeed become complacent. Jenny returns with the food and the drink. She sets them down on the counter and places her hands on her hips, waiting patiently for her caps. Marie decides to test the woman.

She starts to eat, slowly. Jenny stands there and watches her. Marie savors every bite. She does not look up, but keeps Jenny in her peripheral vision so as she can read the woman's body language. At first there is nothing. Then Jenny crosses her arms. She huffs once, perhaps in an attempt to get Marie's attention. Then she places her hands back on her hips and starts to tap her foot against the ground rapidly. She huffs again. Marie looks up this time and Jenny gives her a pointed look. "Yes," Marie asks in a neutral tone, "can I help you?"

Jenny appears very put off at having to explain herself. "That food and drink is not fee. You need to pay up. The total is twenty five caps." Jenny holds out a hand expectantly. Marie scoops another spoonful of the Insta Mash into her mouth, never breaking eye contact with Jenny. She then pops off the cap of the Nuka and takes a long slow sip. As she set the bottle down Jenny gives another huff. "If you do not pay up then I will be forced to get the sheriff."

Marie isn't looking for trouble, but she is on board the defiance train now, and there is no easy way to get off once on. "If you wanted caps," she keeps her tone as calm as she can manage, "then you should have asked for them up front. I don't have that much money on me. You running your shop foolishly is no concern of mine. Call the sheriff if you wish, I will be here, enjoying my meal."

Jenny appears shocked at Marie's words and even stumbles back a step. They stare at each other for a moment, and then Jenny runs off shouting for the sheriff. The commotion caused by the woman's hysteria draws a lot of attention. Marie suddenly wishes she hadn't started a scene. The feeling of all those eyes on her. It makes her skin crawl. Nothing would be better right then to curl up in some cave away from prying eyes. Slipping away into the shadows will be nearly impossible now that everyone is watching.

The door to the Brass Lantern opens and out steps Leo Stahl. The last time Marie saw him, she could sense a sickness clinging to him. He did very well hiding it, but she once followed him up to the old water treatment plant where his sickness really showed through. Now he looks better. He looks much older and far more weary, but also better. He looks around at the people standing and staring at Marie before approaching her with a warm smile. "Hi there," his voice is soft and happy, "I saw what happened from the window. You will have to be patient with Jenny, she can be eccentric at times. That said, I still do need you to pay for that food. Nothing is fee after all."

Marie lowers the spoonful of mas she was about to shove into her mouth and gives Leo a critical gaze. The key here will be keeping up the act. If she can establish herself as someone who does not mess around, then she will be able to move around relatively freely in town. Not as good as her original idea of just staying off the radar, but that is no longer an option now thanks to her stupid little game. "You saw what happened?" Leo nods his head yes and smiles a little more. "Then you know that she did not tell me how much before serving me." His smile falters a bit. "Nor did she ask for caps up front. Any actual establishment this large should know to operate like that."

Behind her there is a short bark of laughter. "Oh, I like this girl!" She turns in her seat to see a childhood tormentor standing in the gathering crowd of people. Collin Moriarty, the owner of the Moriarty's Saloon. The saloon and the Lantern have been in competition ever since the Stahls showed up and established themselves. The Irishman walks up and claps Marie on the shoulder. "If you tried something like that in my place, I would have you hung, only you would never have had this problem. We always demand payment up front."

Marie is slightly disgusted that the man who used to throw his cigarette buts at her while she played is now supporting her, but it fits into the persona she is slowly building right now. She looks him up and down. "You own the place up the hill?"

Colin nods. "That I do Lass. You ever need a stiffer drink than what these three idiots can give you, you come see me." Colin looks at something over Marie's shoulder. "Pucker up, looks like the Sheriff himself is coming to greet you. Give him a good walloping for me eh?" Colin nudges her with his elbow before slipping back into the crowd. Marie turns and sees that he spoke true.

Lucas Simms is being dragged towards the Lantern by a frantic Jenny Stahl. From where she is sitting Marie can hear Jenny rambling all sorts of thing about having been threatened by a dangerous outsider. Marie takes a deep breath to relax and again starts to eat her food. The key here is to remain calm and seem reasonable. Lucas steps up to her, "I hear that you are giving Ms. Stahl here a hard time stranger. Might I ask your name?" Marie looks up at him. She blinks once, and then goes back to eating. Lucas sighs. "Look, I am not interested in making any trouble for you and I am sure you don't mean to cause trouble. Can we at least talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about." Marie speaks through a mouthful of food. She grabs the Nuka and washes it down with a loud gulp. She can all but feel the tension growing in the crowd all around her. On the inside she is ready to crack and make a run for it. On the outside she appears as calm and uninterested as ever before.

"Surely you understand that by not paying for this food you are stealing?" Marie shakes her head and takes another swallow of the Nuka. "How can you not understand that?"

Marie stops half swallow and places the bottle of soda down on the counter. Now is when her ploy has to be paid off. If she does not get this right, she could be facing a lot of very bad consequences. She stands slowly and looks Simms in the eyes. She has always been tall, and her bare arms show the strength she has gained after years in the wastes. "Listen," her voice is till calm, but with a biting undertone, "I asked for food, and she brought me food. Never was a price discussed. You are all only lucky that I am not the sort to get violent easily. I will pay for other meals, as long as a price is out there. This one is free."

Lucas appears surprised that a woman, a young woman at that, has the nerve to speak to him like that. As a fully grown and hardened man, he has likely become used to a certain amount of respect from everyone. His cowboy look certainly helps, with the regulator jacket and the wide brim hat. Not to mention the assault rifle he carries with him. "If you don't pay, then what is to stop everyone else from refusing to pay?"

Marie sits back down. "Not really my problem now is it? You are the Sheriff here, not me." She takes three more bites of the food while everyone looks on in silence, waiting for Simms to do something. Before he can, Marie finishes off the soda and stands up. She fishes in her pocket and leaves a few caps on the counter. "I always tip pretty waitresses." She gives Jenny a wink and turns. "Hey you," she shouts at Colin, "you said something about a stiff drink?"

A wicked smile plays across Colin's face. "That's right, and long as you pay up front I won't hassle you." Marie nods and indicates for him to lead the way. The small crowd that had gathered parts as she walks. Seems her game has paid off. Now she wont have to skulk around. Now she can walk about freely and everyone else will avoid her. Not the way she had imagined the cure's glorious return would play out, but this works. Yes, this will work out just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drinking Friends**

Halfway through her third beer, Marie realizes that she isn't even tipsy yet. With a resigned sigh she sets her bottle down and hangs her head. She discovered a year ago that her immunity to radiation caries over into poisons as well. The discovery was made when she slipped up and a radscorpion got close enough to her to use its stinger. The puncture wound hurt, but the venom never took affect. Months lather she found that her immunity to poison included alcohol as well. It still works to numb the pain in her wounds, but no getting drunk. Not for her. As a result of her her inability to become intoxicated, she became something of a connoisseur. If stuff tastes good, looks appetizing, and does not cause sever headaches, then she is all over it.

The stuff they are selling her in the Saloon is trash. It comes in old pre-war beer bottles, but she can tell from the smell and the taste that the bottles are just for show. This beer is actually moonshine. Likely brewed out back someplace secret and away from the public eye so Moriarty can sell it as the real stuff and make a little extra. It tastes bad the first time, and leave a foul aftertaste as well. Like it wants to make sure you know you drank it, even hours after having taken your last sip. Marie is already regretting that she has had almost three bottles.

At least being here offers the chance to observe more of the tows people's attitudes. The other patrons have given her a great insight into the daily lives of the Megaton settlers. Take Billy Creel. She remembers that he used to take her with him outside the walls when he traded with the caravans. He had a little girl named Maggie who he was raising at the time. The popular belief was that Billy killed Maggie's parents and raised her himself. Most like to think that he did it because the girls parents were terrible people, but others were not so sure. Marie used to play with Maggie, even though the girl was considerably older than herself, but they were some of the only children around at the time.

Right now Billy is doing what he always used to do at this time. Drinking his memories away glass by glass. Billy is a tortured soul with a shady past. What little Marie learned about him is mostly forgotten now, but even she remembers how hard he tries to be nice to everyone. The man was not suited to raise a daughter, but he is probably better than whoever Maggie's real parents were. Despite years having passed, and more lines having appeared on Billy's face, the man does not seem to have changed very much. It only adds to her theory that these people are complacent. It makes her sad really. People like Billy were the sort she had hoped would keep the rest of the settlers in line. People who are tough, and remember what it was like outside the walls of Megaton. People who could remind the others that death is always waiting just outside the door. People like Jericho.

Speaking of, she has yet to see the old mercenary. She was afraid of him when she was little. He always wore his armor, and always carried his gun no matter where he was going. She used to think it was because he wanted to intimidate the people around him. She knows better now. You learn to keep your things within reach while out in the wastes. The moment you set down your rifle, or take off your armor, that is when shit will hit the fan. Paranoia are is a wastelander's friend and ally. Now she knows that Jericho kept his thing on him because it was habit. Because he couldn't stand to be without them. It is a lot like how she feels now.

It is strange that she has not seen him. The crowd that gawked at her not minutes ago included most of the towns residents, and a scene like that isn't something easy to miss. The fact that she did not see him there, and does not see him now in the bar leaves three possibilities. He is dead, he left, or he is hiding in his home. The later of the three she knows to be the least likely. The man never shied away from combat, and always made enemies wherever he went, so chances are strong that he is indeed dead. A shame. Even though he was mean to her, she knows now that people like him are necessary to keep settlements on their toes.

Deciding that she has lingered her long enough, she stands and makes her way to the counter to pay for her drinks. The ghoul bartender, Gob, straightens up as she approaches and sets aside the class he was cleaning with a rag. Once she thought he cleaned the glasses all the time because he thought they were dirty. Now she realizes that it is to keep Moriarty from snapping at him for being lazy. Leaving more caps than the drinks were worth, she tells Gob to keep the change and leaves. Hopefully tempers will have cooled off from her earlier spat with Lucas Simms and it will be safe to walk around. Not that any of these people are a threat to her. Most of them don't even have proper weapons. She just wants to avoid further attention grabbing. The argument at the Lantern, while beneficial in the end, was not part of her original plan. Get in, look around, reminisce, and then get out before people start asking questions.

Once outside the Saloon she leans against the guard rail of the cities catwalk. Her eyes sweep over the town below. Strange how it all seems so much smaller than she remembers. She stays there until the sky is colored red and orange by the setting sun. Then she makes her way down the ramps towards Craterside Supply.

Moira Brown used to close her shop every day when the sun goes down. Hopefully most people will be heading home and no one else will be shopping when Marie arrives. She knows from experience that Moira can't refuse a customer who arrives just before closing time. She used to test it nearly every day. She hesitates outside the store for a moment, wondering if that was something Moira only did for her because she felt bad for her. With a shake of her head she pushes the door open and steps inside.

The interior is very well lighted with bulbs hanging from the ceiling. There is a man Marie does not recognize standing near a shelf full of supplies. The guard is giving her a wary look and his hand is resting on the grip of a large pistol. Moira herself is sweeping the floor in the center of the shop. She looks up in confusion as the guard grunts and points towards Marie. The bubbly shopkeeper squints in Marie's direction before seeming to notice that she is there. "Oh, a customer? Well come in. Cutting it a little close, but I can spare you a few minutes."

Moira shuffles over to stand behind the shops counter. Marie watches the woman's gait and notices a slight limp and the way she holds a hand to her back. The woman's movements are stiff and her once vibrant red hair is now streaked with a lot of grey. Her face is deeply lined and now that she is closer, Marie can see a hazy film over Moira's eyes. All in all the woman is barely recognizable from the Moira she remembers. "How can I help you today? Just ignore that odor, it is perfectly safe to breath... I think." Despite the obvious aging, it is still Moira.

Still, Marie can't help but think the woman should look better. When she saw Simms earlier, he didn't look that much older, and he was old when she left. She decides to take yet another gamble. "Hi there, I came through her some years ago with some traders. I remember coming in here once or twice. I have to say, the town looks like you lot have fallen on some rough times."

Moira sighs heavily. "Yeah, things haven't been that good around here. The Brotherhood of Steel has moved in and declared martial law. Or that is what they called it years ago. Now it is just law. They patrol the roads, keeping the raiders and supermutants down, but they also enforce harsh penalties on those who break their rules. There are a lot of people around who are used to much more freedom than the Order is willing to give them. Some of the further settlements have actually rebelled. Tensions are high, very high. Not to mention the rumors of dissent among their ranks." She lets out another sigh. "Oh but enough with the dreary. What can I do you for?"

Quickly Marie rattles off a short list of basic supplies. .45 ammunition for her pistol. A new whetstone for her Kukri's. A few stimpacks, and some food items. As she slides the supplies into her pack, Moira notices the unique blades at Marie's hip. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a look at those machetes of yours."

Marie unsheaths the two inwardly curved blades and places them down on the counter. "They are called Kukri. I found them in a museum I once took shelter in. They ones I found were too old for much use, but I found a smith in a more populated area who made the two you have there for the old ones."

Moira turns one of the weapons over in her hand, carefully running a thumb down the flat of the blade. "Excellent craftsmanship. The one who made these knew what they were doing and must have had some very good tools." She flicks a finger over one of the edges and a frown crosses her face. "It isn't as sharp as I would have thought it to be."

With a shake of her head Marie explains, "You don't want a razor sharp edge on a weapon used for hacking. It dents and nicks to easily. You want it to be sharp, but not that sharp. At least that is what the smith told me when he made them." She takes the other Kukri and gives it a quick spin. "The shape allows for good movement. It can be used both as a weapon and as a tool."

The shopkeeper takes a few more moments to examine the weapon, probably committing the design to memory through touch so she can recreate it later, and the hands them both back. "If that is all you need, we can discuss a price." Finally, Marie thinks as she pulls her bag of caps out of her pack, someone who has some priorities. The two women haggle back and forth for a few minutes before deciding on a price. Marie counts out the caps and shoulders her pack. "Nice doing business with you."

As she makes for the door Moira speaks. "I remember everyone who comes through my shop." Marie stops but does not turn. Fear that she may have blown her cover races through her. "You remind me of someone from long ago, but you look nothing like him." Him? Who is him? Her curiosity is suddenly peaked. "He was something to behold." Moira is mostly speaking to herself now. "He and his band disarmed the nuke in the center of the the town and dealt with the man who put the job out there in the first place. A lot of people looked down on them because they were mercenaries, but they always dealt fairly with me. Never gave me any trouble. They gave off the same feel as you do. Confident, strong, capable, but with something to hide."

Moira keeps speaking, but Marie doesn't hear any more. She is already out the door. That story. It stuck a cord in her memories. She feels like she has heard it before. Without thinking she finds herself hurrying across the catwalks towards Lucy's house. She reaches the door and only when the handle in in her grasp does she stop. She looks up at the small shack.

The surface of the outer walls are just as she remembers. Slowly she reaches out and finds the small hole she put there by accident. It was when she first used a firearm. Lucy had disapproved of her learning how to shoot, but Jericho and Lucas Simms had insisted. She misfired and put a hole right through the wall. As she extends her fingers outwards, she encounters a lump. There is a sheet of metal welded over where the hole once was. Strangely it hurts her that it has been fixed. It shouldn't, why would anyone want to live with a hole in their walls, but it still makes her sad. She is about to step away and forget about it, when a voice from behind causes her to jump. "Can I help you lass?"

She turns, a hand going behind her back to where her Kukri are strapped. She does not recognize the man standing there. He is young, maybe in his mid twenties. Maybe around the same age as her. He has long, wavy auburn hair and a short well trimmed beard. He is wearing a sleeveless vest that shows off his tanned and muscular arms. Strangely enough his arms are covered in tattoos. Having ink is usually the sign of someone who was once a raider, tribal, or is very brave. The process of getting ink in the wasteland runs a very high risk for infection. Professional surgeons can be found, but they are very rare and expensive. His eyes are light brown and while his body language is relaxed, she can tell from the look in his eyes that he is assessing her for danger. She watches as he notes her hand behind her back and takes a small step backwards. It is then that she notices his arms are full with various boxes and bags of scrap metal.

"Sorry," she mutters, stepping to the side, "I was just hoping to talk to Lucy, but I don't think she is home."

The man lifts an eyebrow. "If you are talking about the woman who owned this house before me then yeah, I would say she isn't here any more." Lucy moved? Marie looks back at the hose and feels her heart sink a little. She wasn't really sure if she was even going to speak with Lucy while she was in Megaton, or if Lucy would even want to see her, but the fact that she isn't here at all upsets her. "She moved back in with her family in Arefu. It was maybe five years ago. Good timing for me."

He shifts some of the packages in his arms and looks at her again. "If you wouldn't mind opening the door for me, I kind of have me hands full here."

"Oh, sure." she opens the door and lets him through. It is surprising to find someone who is so inviting.

"You can come in if ya want. Take a seat and I can get you some water or something." Again, very inviting. Marie enters the house and looks around. The inside is much as she remembers, only smaller. There are a lot of boxes filled with scrap and all sorts of other things lying all around. She also notices an inactive Mr. Handy folded up in the corner next to one of those assaultrons. "Make ya self at home. Just move some of the boxes if ya have to." Marie places one box on the floor and sits down in an old iron chair. The man walks back into the room with two cans of recently opened water. He tosses one to her and she catches it easily. "Name is Rudy by the way. What's yours?"

It occurs to Marie that she has yet to give anyone in this town a name yet. She picks one from her list. "Tessa."

Rudy sits down on a pile of boxes and opens one of the packages he brought in with him. "Well, Tessa, welcome to me humble abode. So tell me, why you looking for Miss Lucy? Far as I knew she was something of a loner before moving away."

Marie comes up with as good a cover story as she can manage. "I used to run with a group of traders who did business here on occasion. I met a guy in a new settlement who wanted a messaged delivered to her. Said he hadn't been in contact with her for years. Since I knew the way, I was the obvious choice for the job. Seems Things are a little more complicated than what I was lead to expect."

Rudy rubs his chin idly, his beard rustling slightly. "Well, I can give you directions to Arefu, but I can't tell you were exactly Miss Lucy is staying. I've never been to that particular settlement. I spend most of my time here these days. Only met Miss Lucy the one time, and that was when she was selling the place. Seemed sort'a desperate though. Maybe she was in some sort of trouble."

A pit grows in Marie's stomach. If Lucy is in danger, then she has to know. She stands, "Thank you for the hospitality Rudy, It is appreciated and rare, but I must be going." She heads for the door.

"Ya know I don't believe a word of it." she stops and looks back at him, ready to play dumb, until she sees the pump-action shotgun that has somehow materialized in Rudy's lap. "You carry yourself more like a mercenary than a trader. Your gear speaks of combat, and your weapons have been used many times. Your reaction at the door tells me that you are quick, and alert for potential danger. The way you snatched that water out of the air says you have quick reflexes. You try to hide it, but also show enough to make people stay away. You are dangerous. And you are more involved with Miss Lucy than you want to say."

Suddenly the man seems much more dangerous. She faces him, but takes a few steps backwards towards the door. "Listen, I only came here on a whim. I wasn't even going to actually talk to Lucy. I just wanted to look around was all."

Rudy stands, holding the shotgun in one hand and approaches slowly. His accent from before is gone and his voice is devoid of tone. "Now If I believed that, how much of a fool would you think me to be?" He stops a few paces from her and lowers the gun slightly. "I don't want to hurt you, but If you try anything I most certainly won't think twice. I saw that little fiasco you put on yesterday down at the Lantern. Now you seem to have a totally different personality. So, who are you really and why are you here?"

Marie thinks quickly. She wonders how much of a lie she can get away with. How much truth she will have to use to convince him. She decides she can tell him some of the truth, just not all of it. "Okay, I used to live here when I was little. Never knew my parents, but Lucy was like a mother to me. Some years ago I ran off on my own and this is my first time back since. I just wanted to look around and see what has changed, if anything has. I wasn't expecting so much to be different. I came over here because I wanted to talk to Lucy about the people who brought me here." As she says it she realizes that is the real reason she came back to Megaton. To get some answers."

Rudy keeps his gaze locked onto hers. He is intimidating. They way he doesn't blink. Not to mention the way he makes her feel like she is on trial for something. Finally he lowers the gun. "Fair enough. I don't think you are telling me everything, but there is not reason to not believe you." His accent is back and he appears to relax. Marie lets out pent up breath of air. "That said I will be coming with ya."

"What?" She narrows her eyes at him in suspicion as he walks over to his two robots and starts fiddling with them. "What did you say?"

He activates both robots and they both start chattering insistently. "Shut it," both bots quiet down, "I said that I will be coming with ya. It was a lie when I said I only met Miss Lucy that once. Came here years before she left. Lived here working for her, doing odd jobs. When she did finally leave she told me she hoped I would come visit. Never have. Now seems as good a time as ever. That aside, you could likely use the help. Not really a safe time for young women to be wandering about on their own. The Brotherhood of Steel is fighting something like a civil war and so the raiders are taking advantage, reclaiming some of their old hold outs."

The Mr. Handy robot floats towards Marie and examines her with one of its eyestalks. It makes a series of clicking and whirring sounds then falls silent. "Um," she says uncertainly, "hi?" The robot repeats the same series of sounds.

"He is asking what a young lady like yourself is doing with so many weapons. His name is Click, I know its ironic but I didn't choose the name. He still has some of his pre-war programming so he thinks an overabundance of weaponry is rude, and he isn't wrong." Rudy points over his shoulder at the assaultron. "Her name is Delilah, or DE, your choice. She doesn't talk much, but she is killer in a fight." He pulls a small pack of supplies from a crate and looks at her expectantly. "Well are we hittin the road or not Lass? Lets go."


End file.
